


Bright Burning Star

by guineamania



Series: DC TV-Verse One-Shots [2]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Children, F/M, Family Fluff, Retirement
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 18:31:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6295165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guineamania/pseuds/guineamania
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver misses the vigilante life but he wouldn't trade his little star for anything</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bright Burning Star

Felicity was sat in her home study, replying to her emails while Oliver put little May to bed. Their daughter was definitely a daddy’s girl and loved it when her father was able to spend time with her, especially when it was just the two of them. Oliver had taken a step back from Team Arrow as soon as Felicity had found herself pregnant but he would never be able to be in the same city and not help. Only for the hardest missions; Oliver was happy with that arrangement. This did allow him to be a stay at home dad, occasionally freelancing with Diggle’s security company. They were all happy and May was their everything. “Hey little star,” Oliver chuckled as May squealed. Felicity always kept the baby monitor on and with her no matter what was happening. It paid to be paranoid.

“Story,” May exclaimed and Oliver obviously conceded, he couldn’t say no to his baby.

“Just a short one today baby. Daddy’s got to go to work,” Oliver sighed and Felicity could no longer focus on her emails. Her family was just too adorable to work when they were all in the house. She stood and watched as Oliver animatedly told her daughter the story of a prince who was lost at sea and had to fight his way home but when he got home he found his princess and together they saved the world.

“Telling our girl how we met but without the near death?” Felicity chuckled quietly as soon as Oliver stepped out of May’s room.

“It is a great fairy tale darling,” Oliver replied, kissing her softly into the lips. Felicity leant into his touch but unfortunately Oliver had to pull away. “I have to go to work,” he moaned as Felicity tucked her head under his chin.

“You know I regret letting you get a job,” Felicity moaned as they hugged.

“Well I couldn’t be a trophy husband for the rest of my life. Last time I tried not working I got a slow cooker, no respectable thirty year old has a slow cooker Felicity,” Oliver laughed, feigning irritation.

“You love your slow cooker don’t deny it,” Felicity teased and reluctantly let him go. “Stay safe out there okay, your daughter will kill me if you get hurt,” she added with a smile and Oliver choked back a laugh.

“It’s just a security escort to a gala. Dig just needs an extra hand on board,” Oliver replied, striding down the stairs with Felicity in tow and shrugging on his suit jacket.

“Fight like it is life or death,” Felicity shouted as he pecked her on the cheek and strode out the door.

 

“Mummy where’s daddy?” May asked the next morning. Oliver had been working late so had stayed over with the Diggle family but would be back to take May to nursery.

“He’s staying with Uncle Dig,” Feelicity explained and the toddler’s face lit up.

“Is Sara coming?” she questioned with a beaming grin.

“Not today little star but daddy will be here to take you to nursery today,” Felicity stated and the grin remained.

“Love you mummy,” May muttered as she ate her breakfast, Felicity’s grin mirrored her daughter’s. Sometimes she did worry that May might love Oliver more than her but it was little moments like this that made her so happy that she had this little perfect family.


End file.
